Episode 3-2
Summary On a remote island, a pair of "brave individuals" watches as a giant sura approaches them from the sea. They complain about being paid only 100 gold for the job, though one points out that they can profit from the carcass, because the clan it belongs to is unidentifiable so it will fetch a high price for research. Ran tells them that their lives are worth nothing to the client before he fires the now-modified Neutral Bow at the sura. At Mistyshore's Department of Divine Magic, Rana meets with Eline in an attempt to get her to become a sitter for her daughter so that she can return to work as a professor. Eline declines, stating that she still works as the dean of the department, plus she cannot stand the sound of crying children. She tells Rana to persuade Ran to return to the priest position so that her husband (and Ran's uncle) Huan can retire and become the babysitter. Rana responds that Ran gave up the job a long time ago because it was too much for him. Eline tells her that it will be the only way to solve her childcare problem. At a busy beach, Agwen tells Shess how happy she is to be finally living in Mistyshore. He asks her (via tablet) if she is fine with not living in Atera anymore, and she replies that she is okay since there are many priest candidates there now, and the branch president of the Magicians Guild has changed. She is, however, still worried about Brilith. Shess then asks Agwen if she plans to start dating, since he has never seen her date anyone. She replies that she could if she met a good person, and coldly adds that she no longer has a dad who would kill her lover. Out in the water, a set of twin boys introduce themselves to Leny as Ten and Kan. A giant wave suddenly heads towards shore. Shess saves Leny, who protests that there were two other kids with her. 3-002 unidentifiable sura.png|roar 3-002 Ran fires the Neutral Bow.png|ping 3-002 Rana.png|meow 3-002 Eline.png|nope 3-002 Huan.png|yess 3-002 Agwen.png|ahhh 3-002 Leny.png|mooo 3-002 Ten and Kan.png|hiii Currygom's comment Some characters grow old over time, and some don't. Whether it's because of their race or some kind of item, everybody ages at a different rate. Afterword A lot of time has passed on Planet Willarv. Even though the exact date will be mentioned a few episodes from now, if you want to know how many years and months have passed right now, then take a closer look at this episode. The date is displayed somewhere. Mistyshore with more tall buildings If you've seen Season 1 of Kubera, you'll know that Mistyshore is a city with a hot climate. Most of the characters wearing warm-weather clothes have temperature-control items (like Asha did in Season 1). Of course, there are those who endure the heat without such items. Don't be surprised that he writes with his left hand. This is the upgraded version of the item that appeared in Episode 2-136. It's an item that has a voice output when you write something. At the time, there was only a beta version, so only a female voice was available, but now you can set different voices. Oh, Shess's pink track suit hasn't gone anywhere. He's wearing a different outfit because he's at the beach... The person on the right is one year older than the person on the left. The remarkableness of quarters Eline was an older woman in the first two seasons, but she's even older in Season 3. But Agwen is... ^_^ Agwen's boyfriend was briefly mentioned in Season 1 Episode 60. She has remained single since then. Huan Sairofe (age 73), who likes limited-edition doll clothes The Priest of Water has always worn animal costumes, since Season 1. I've mentioned this before, but there are animals in Willarv. Not part human or sura, just regular animals. So you can eat chicken, birds can fly, you can give fruit to rabbits, and there are curry-colored bears(?) that pass by... Huan's costume is inspired by an animal that exists on Willarv. It should be noted that even though Huan is currently a priest, Eline is even more amazing if you think about her specs before the Cataclysm. Eline used Vishnu magic freely, and was the Priest of Resurrection and the most powerful user of Vishnu magic... She gave up the item that slows down aging and chose to grow old with Huan. What was her reason for doing so? Notes * Since a sign reveals that it is now the year N23, we learn in this episode that there was a 7-year time skip from the end of Season 2. ** It should also be noted that this is a Fighter Championship year. (The Fighter Championship occurs every four years,Currygom's blog, Backdrop: Kalibloom and the last one was in N19.Currygom's blog, Post-Season 2 Hiatus) * The name of Ran and Rana's daughter could be translated as Limi, Rimi, Rimy, or other possible spellings. * The Magicians Guild branch president in Atera was Ruche Seiran back in the year N16. * Leny has horns now! * Questions raised in this episode: ** Who is the client that Ran is referring to, who considers their lives worth nothing? Show/Hide Spoiler We learn two episodes later that it is the God of Darkness, Chandra. ** What clan does the mysterious sura belong to? Taraka clan? Show/Hide Spoiler This is confirmed by Shess/Agwen/Ran three episodes later. ** Since Agwen is setting Brilith up on blind dates and there are now a lot of priest candidates in Atera, does this mean that Agni is no longer there? ** Who is the new Magicians Guild branch president in Atera? Where is Ruche now? ** Who are the twins and what happened to them? Show/Hide Spoiler Their fate is revealed in the next two episodes, and they are the sons of Ran and Rana. ** Did the Neutral Bow cause the giant wave, or was it something else? ** Why does Shess continue to be overprotective of Leny? References